


Banri doesn't get it

by PrinceDyl



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression, Kinda, Non-Sexual Age Play, just omi taking care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDyl/pseuds/PrinceDyl
Summary: Banri just doesn't understand why Omi always babys Taichi and Juza (until he does)
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Hyoudou Juuza, Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi, Fushimi Omi & Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Banri doesn't get it

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it to be age regression but it can really just be read as omi taking care of his troupemates.

Banri has come home every day more irritable than the last. Juza was concerned, but didn’t even know where to start with trying to talk to him about it. He did everything with two times the force necessary. If he went to school that day he'd come home, throw his book bag down like a sack of potatoes and pull out his phone, a scowl on his face the whole time. He'd shout at his mobile games almost as loud as itaru-san does.

Of course the first thing Juza does is go to Omi. Omi is like glue Juza thinks. He keeps him together.

Omi had warmed up to Juza early on. His sweet tooth caught his eye. He became addicted to seeing him enjoy the sweets he made. Omi realized Juza was pretty pliant. He stood up for what he believed in and had a brotherly instinct, but Juza liked to be led. He wasn't a push over, but Omi found that Juza liked having little things done for him. He very much enjoyed caring for him. He loved The surprised face he'd make when he offered to get his plate during dinner or how he relaxes when being guided through tasks. Omi was overjoyed when after Taichi made amends with the autumn troupe, he let Omi extend his care to him as well.

Juza pushes the door to room 105 open, forgetting to knock as he was lost in thought.

"oh Juza?" Omi questions, smiling at the surprised expression the younger makes when he realizes he just barged in.

juza apologizes quickly. Taichi and Omi were gathered around their room's coffee table, text books scattered about. They were probably doing Taichi's homework. "Am I interupting?" Juza asks guilty.

"oh no not at all!" taichi exclaims, looking pleased to have a distraction.

"sit" Omi says gently.

Juza does as he's told. "Its about settsu" Juza starts."oh?" Omi raises an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. Juza explains Banri's recent change in behavior.

"It seems like he's stressed about something." Omi says after some consideration."oh" Juza says blankly. that makes sense he thinks, but how would he help with something like that? He feels lost thinking about Banri. He's sure Banri would try to start something if he knew he was worried about him.

"maybe you should try getting him to talk about it?" Taichi speaks up, breaking Juza out of his thoughts.

"maybe" Juza says, still thinking.

"I’m gonna go find Settsu" he adds standing up. He says good bye. He hears Omi gently telling Taichi to get back to work as he’s leaving.

-

Banri shuts the door to Itaru's room. Its rare he leaves Itaru's room more pissed off than when he went in, but everything was irritating him. The sound of the controller, Itaru's stupid commentary, and he couldn't focus enough to get the high score Itaru wanted. He wanted to start a fight. He hasn't felt this way in awhile. He wishes he could just sleep whatever slump he was in off, but he'd already tried that.

Banri enters his room and is about to crawl into bed when the last person he wants to see walks in behind him. "Settsu" Hyodo starts behind him.

"tch what do you want?" banri spits at him. He doesn't have time for this. Time? He wasn't doing anything. He's antsy.

"I wanna talk"

Banri resists rolling his eyes. being direct was just _so_ like him. He plops down into his desk chair, spinning slightly. "Okay, spit it out"

"You've been acting weird lately."

"Like hell I have?" Banri raises his voice. He'd thought Hyodo was actually going to talk about something important.

"I just- you seem stressed lately?"

"Are you asking me?" Banri’s getting more annoyed by the second, wishing the conversation would just end.

"I dunno what's up with you, but maybe you should talk to Omi about it" Juza suggested.

"Oh and let him baby me like he does to you?" Banri can't muster up the energy to sound genuinely mad so it just come out sounding tired, which he is.

Juza narrow's his eyes "maybe you should let him take care of you for once, its not the end of the world" Juza didn't mean to come off so aggressive, but he couldn't help it.

Banri sighs and mutters a "whatever" swallowing a "what do you care?”

-

Ever since the conversation with Juza, Banri's situation hadn't improved. He supposes he _was_ stressed. its not something he's used to. He's guest staring with another troupe and it was taking a toll. Figuring out how to work with a whole new set of people was exhausting. On top of that he has to figure out what college to go to which means thinking about what he actually wants to do with his life. _Exhausting._

He has to imagine Sakyo yelling at him in order to get enough motivation to crawl out of bed. He stumbles into the kitchen to get some breakfast. He’s greeted with Omi wiping Hyodo's face. gross. He didn't get it. He was always babying him and Juza would always have this slight blush, just like he does now. Somewhere in his brain he registers a pang of jealousy, but it was too early to think about that.

He pours a bowl of cereal and sits down as far away from Hyodo as he can get.

Taichi wanders into the dining room and sleepily greets Omi before collapsing into the chair next to Hyodo. Omi ruffles taichi' hair.

"no falling asleep at the table. what do you want to eat, sleepy head?"

"Just cereal." Taichi answers, but Omi keeps looking at him expectantly. "oh, please!"

"good job." Omi says with a pleased smile and begins pouring a bowl of cereal for Taichi. Banri is blushing and its pissing him off. Why does Omi always treat them like that. And why do they let themselves like it so much?

Omi's pretty much always been like this. Always gently taking care of them. Banri recalls how Omi naturally wipes Juza's face free from deserts during meals, how Omi tucks Taichi in almost every night, how Omi puts his hand on Juza's back to lead him out of the practice room and back to his room, how Omi remembers Taichi's tests dates and rewards him when he passes. He recalls all the times Omi has forced Juza to stop practicing late at night. recently Banri found out that Juza, and Taichi spend a lot of time coloring with Omi. He found a coloring book under Juza's pillow, which he vehemently denied was his (Taichi ended up spilling the truth later though). It made Banri jealous. He's jealous now too.

He makes sure that Omi knows he wants no part in the babying, won’t even let him pass him a water bottle during practice and, yet he finds himself craving the attention Juza and Taichi are getting. He gets up and goes back to his room unable to stand looking at them anymore.

-

The last straw is when Banri enters the living room one night and Omi, Juza and Taichi are watching a kids movie. They're on either side of Omi under too many blankets with snacks (obviously handmade by Omi) piled up on the table. Banri notices there's a serious lack of soda or junk food. Taichi's clinging to Omi's arm, head on his shoulder. Juza is curled up around a blanket, head in Omi's lap. They both look incredibly peaceful.

"oi, what are you guys doing?" Banri says a little too forcefully.

Juza goes to sit up out of embarrassment, but Omi puts a hand on him to keep him in place.

"we're watching a movie." Omi says smoothly.

"eh? you guys are doing a terrible job at it. I mean come on apple sticks? where's the soda?" Banri is utterly confused at the constant babying from Omi. wouldn't Taichi and Juza rather go out to karaoke to de-stress?

Taichi sinks into the couch behind Omi, hiding from Banri's gaze. Juza turns to look at Omi intensely. Omi gives a kind of half nod to Juza and pauses the movie. Juza sits up and looks at Banri. He wants Banri to know to cut it out, but he doesn't want to completely shut him down either. He decides Banri's seen enough of him scowling in his life, so he tries to twist his expression into something between calm and happy.

It probably came out weird because Banri's making a face and asking "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Some of us deal with stress differently, Settsu" Juza says curtly. Banri smirks about to make fun of him but Juza's face looks hopeless. silently saying _please don't ruin this for me_. Banri gives up. after all, he _knows_ his aversion to any kind of affection is personal.

Banri's about to leave for the water he came for, but Omi speaks up. "you could join us Banri, I've made plenty of healthy snacks" Omi's looking at Banri extremely gently. Banri blushes. This is what he was afraid of. letting Omi think he could invite him into whatever he had going on with Juza and Taichi. maybe it'd be nice to let Omi tuck him in, or brush his hair, or pick up some coloring books from Azuma's room and tell him "hey you looked stressed so I thought you might want to color these with me" and that's what this was right? An invitation. His head feels fuzzy.

"Its okay if you don't want to, you must be studying or something right?" and there's the out. Banri bites his lip. Why does he feel like he's giving in? He watches Omi gently stroking Taichis hair and he crumbles.

"okay ill watch some lame kid's show" Banri mumbles, sounding way to embarrassed for his own liking.

Taichi sparkles with excitement and pats the couch next to him.

"ban-chan~ yay!" Taichi squeaks. Banri makes himself comfortable, taking a blanket passed by Omi with warm a smile. He eyes Juza half expecting him to make fun of him, but he doesn't. He stares pointedly ahead, shoving the childish snacks into his face.

-

He doesn't remember when he fell asleep, probably somewhere between Taichi shifting from cuddling Omi's side to his, and when Juza started snoring loudly. He's awoken in Omi's arms, he's being laid gently onto his bed. before he wakes up enough to be embarrassed he wonders how strong Omi must be to have carried him.

"what are you-"

Omi hushes him and tells him to go to bed, its _late_. Omi's pulling the blanket up around him and he feels fuzzy again. He feels small.

"Thank you, Omi" Banri whispers before falling back asleep.


End file.
